


UsUk: Best Birthday Ever

by MagicSquare



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: It is the 4th of July, aka, Alfred's birthday. Arthur has a whole day planned for them and even a special surprise at the end~





	UsUk: Best Birthday Ever

Arthur woke up one morning and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and stretching and yawning. He looked beside him and saw the sleeping American next to him. The two have been dating for almost two years and Arthur enjoyed every single day of their two years. Not wanting to wake Alfred up just yet, he slowly and carefully got out of bed, going over to the calender on the wall. It was July 4th, Alfred's birthday. Arthur smiled to himself. He had been planning for this day. He wanted to give Alfred something special for his birthday. He walked out of the bedroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he planned to make breakfast. Even though he couldn't cook to save his life, he was determined to try for his lover's birthday.

20 minutes later, wiping sweat off his forehead, Arthur looked down at his creation. Through sheer perseverance, he was able to make some fairly decent waffles. They were a bit burnt around the edges, but he thought that Alfred wouldn't notice. He poured some syrup on them and topped them off by sticking a tiny American flag on one of them. Arthur smiled and took the plate of waffles upstairs to the bedroom. When he got up there, Alfred was of course still asleep. Arthur walked towards the bed, careful not to drop the waffles. "Good morning, love~" said Arthur softly. Alfred sturred a bit before opening his eyes and looking up at Arthur. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning, dude." he said sleepily. Arthur gently set the plate of waffles on Alfred's lap. "Happy birthday, love~" he said lovingly, kissing his cheek. Alfred blushed and smiled brightly. "Aww, you remembered." he said happily. Arthur rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course I did. You wouldn't stop hinting at it for the past week." he said. Alfred chuckled and started eating his waffles. "Wow! These are actually really good!" he exclaimed. Arthur smiled happily. "I tried my very best for you, my love." he said. Alfred blushed again and finished his waffles, picking up the tiny American flag and putting it in his hair. "I'm so excited for today!" he said excitedly. Arthur smiled. "You should be. I have quite a busy day planned for us. Come on, get dressed." he told Alfred as he took the empty plate. Alfred got off the bed and went to the closet, putting on a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Arthur came back upstairs and changed out of his pajamas, also changing into a T-shirt and some Union Jack shorts. Alfred went downstairs to get his shoes on and Arthur went over to the bed, kneeling down and reaching under it. He pulled out a small black box. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring with Alfred's name engraved on it. Arthur blushed and shut the box, putting it in his pocket. "This will be a good day." he thought to himself.

Arthur and Alfred got in their car, with Arthur driving. Arthur had told Alfred to put a blindfold on, since where they were going was a surprise. Arthur started driving while Alfred talked along the way. "This is really cool! I'm really excited!" said Alfred happily. Arthur chuckled to himself. "I'm sure you will like where we're going." he said, continuing to drive. Soon, Arthur pulled into a parking lot. "Alright, love. You can take off your blindfold." he told Alfred. Alfred slof off his blindfold and gasped when he saw where they were at. "The arcade! Awesome dude! Let's go!" He shot out of the car. Arthur sighed and got out of the car, following Alfred inside.

The two spent a good few hours at the arcade. Alfred kept beating Arthur at the car racing games and Arthur kept beating Alfred at DDR. All in all though, they both got a bunch of tickets. Arthur gave Alfred the tickets he had earned. "It is your birthday, after all. Go on, spend them on whatever you like." said Arthur. Alfred beamed and looked at all the prizes. Most of the prizes he wanted cost too many tickets. He finally settled on a large stuffed bear wearing an American flag shirt. It cost 1,000 tickets, which was exactly the amount of tickets Alfred had. Once Alfred got the bear, he hugged it tightly. "This is an awesome bear!" he said happily. Arthur smiled and took his hand. "Come on. There is another place I would like to take you." he said, leading Alfred out of the arcade with his bear.

After stuffing Alfred's bear in the back seat, the two were back in the car with Arthur driving again. "Where are we going now? Another arcade? McDonalds?" he questioned. Arthur chuckled. "You'll see, Alfred." Soon, Arthur pulled into another parking lot. They got out and Alfred looked around. "We're at the park!" said Alfred cheerfully. Arthur went to the back of the car and opened the trunk, pulling out a soccerball. "I thought we could play some football for a bit." said Arthur. Alfred smiled brightly. "Yes! Let's do it!" he said excitedly.

Arthur and Alfred spent the next few hours kicking around the soccer ball and trying to score goals on each other. They were both equally good at soccer, so they both got a decent amount of goals on each other. Soon, the two were taking a break. "Whew! That was a workout!" said Alfred, wiping sweat from his forehead. Arthur nodded. "Yes it was. But it was fun." he said, smiling. He looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set, creating an orange-pinkish color across the sky.

Arthur stood up. "How about we go for a walk around the park? I there is a nice spot around here to watch the fireworks." he told Alfred. Alfred smiled and nodded, also standing up and taking Arthur's hand. "Let's go!" The two lovers walked around the park, admiring how beautiful it was. People around them were already setting up to watch the fireworks. After their romantic walk, Arthur led Alfred up a hill, allowing them to see the darkening sky clearly. "This is a good place to watch the fireworks." said Arthur, sitting down with Alfred. Alfred nodded and smiled. "This will be great!" said Alfred excitedly. They looked up at the sky and waited for a few minutes until the first streak of color shot up into the sky, exploding with other colors. More streaks rose up into the sky and exploded. Alfred watched them in awe and so did Arthur. The colors mostly consisted of red, white, and blue, but other colors were present as well.

Arthur looked over at Alfred and held both his hands, causing Alfred to pry his attention away from the fireworks and look at Arthur. "So, how did you enjoy your birthday?" asked Arthur. Alfred smiled. "It was awesome! First the arcade, then playing soccer, then a walk in the park, now fireworks! This has been great!" beamed Alfred. Arthur smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But it's about to get better." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box and opened it, revealing the ring. Alfred gasped and covered his mouth. "Alfred F. Jones...will you marry me?" Tears were visible at the corners of Alfred's eyes as he nodded. "Y-Yes! A thousand times yes, dude! I'll totally marry you!" he exclaimed, his smile brighter than the fireworks. Arthur smiled just as brightly and gently slipped the ring onto Alfred's finger. "Perfect fit." said Arthur. Alfred hugged Arthur tightly, leaning against him. A pink heart shaped firework burst into the air. Alfred was ecstatic. "This is seriously the best birthday ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first UsUk fanfic, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Happy birthday, America!


End file.
